U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,975 to Lindon et al, issued Apr. 20, 1982, discloses mineralized drinking water formulations consisting essentially of strontium ions (20-40 milligrams per liter), magnesium ions (50-100 milligrams per liter), calcium ions (60-125 milligrams per liter), and lithium ions (0.06 to 0.15 milligrams per liter). These ions are added to distilled water in the form of water soluble salts such as the sulfates, nitrates or chlorides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,770 to Epting, issued May 15, 1984, discloses a dietetic beverage containing, per gallon, 30 to 50 milliequivalents of potassium ion, 5 to 10 milliequivalents of calcium ion, 1 to 3 milliequivalents of magnesium ion, and 5 to 10 ounces of sucrose. Suitable potassium salts include the sulfate, citrate, and preferably chloride salts. Suitable calcium salts include the chloride and preferably gluconate salts. The magnesium ion is preferably supplied as the magnesium chloride salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,407 to Ko, issued Mar. 30, 1982, discloses an electrolyte drink containing sodium, potassium, magnesium, chloride, sulfate, phosphate, citrate, sucrose, dextrose, ascorbic acid and pyridoxine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,005 to McSweeney, issued May 17, 1983, discloses compressed tablets which rapidly dissolve in water. These tablets can be used in beverage preparation. One such tablet (Example 4) is prepared from citric acid (580 grams), malic acid (70 grams), an aqueous moistener (56 grams), corn syrup solids (55 grams), dextrin (25 grams), and calcium sulfate (20 grams).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,599 to Wilen, issued Sept. 29, 1942, discloses effervescent tablets consisting of an effervescent core and an outer layer containing a therapeutic active together with an effervescent base. One such effervescent alkalizing tablet contains calcium gluconate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate, magnesium sulfate, sodium chloride and an effervescent base of sodium bicarbonate, citric acid and tartaric acid.